Brighter than the Sun
by artemis6118
Summary: Sookie discovers the truth about the danger she is in and her family heritage. The love of two ancient vampires has saved her life countless times. Will she ever be able to return the favor? Rated M for a reason. G&E, G/S, E/S, eventual G/S/E. Story will be updated at least once a week until complete.
1. In the Belly of the Beast

Brighter than the Sun  
Chapter 1 - In the Belly of the Beast

* * *

Author's Note:

1. This story changes points of view (POVs) rather often, but not to worry, it will always be labelled. :)  
2. _Italics_ = Thoughts of the character(s) in that moment. Eric and Godric are able to communicate telepathically when the bond is open, so their thoughts are more frequently pieces of dialogue instead of small monologues.  
3.** Bold** = reserved for the rare words that need extra emphasis.  
4. If by any chance you read my previous story, Another Chance, before I removed it, thank you. This story is what Another Chance was supposed to be, but somehow Another Chance was never able to grow the way this story has. I apologize to all those readers who I left hanging and hope that this story will more than make up for it.  
5. In case you missed the rating and warning in the summary, this story is rated M for a reason. If you are like the Fae and sensitive to lemony goodness, now is the perfect time to hit the lovely little arrow key in the left-hand corner at the top of the browser window. I trust you to know what is best for you.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy Brighter than the Sun! Please help me make this story even better by reviewing.  
Love always, artemis6118

* * *

Sookie POV

It was hard to breathe, let alone scream, as I struggled and thrashed in Gabe's grip, trying unsuccessfully to get away from the monster in front of me. The vile thoughts in his brute mind pounded into my own brain and my stomach clenched in disgust as the faces of his former victims clouded my vision. I tried unsuccessfully to ward off his relentless fists in his attempt to beat me into submission, using whatever I had left to defend myself. I knew physically I was going to lose this fight, but I refused to let Gabe win. _I'm a Stackhouse for Christ's sake!_ Remembering the slash marks I had seen on Gran's arms from where she had obviously fought against Rene before she died, I gathered courage from my memory of her, and I lashed out at whatever part of him I could reach while still held in his vice-like grip. His other hand clawed at the front of my dress, ripping apart the stitches and causing the buttons to fall like rain across the cement floor.

"What? You'll spread your legs for a dead man but a live one's not good enough for ya? You fangbangin' whore!"

_Bill! Where are you?! Help! I need you! _My blows were ineffective against his bulk and as I tried to get loose when the grip on my neck suddenly released but he shoved me down, pinning me in place with his weight. I continued to struggle as hard as I could when I felt his meaty paws headed lower on my exposed body before I heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. My protest was cut off by the force of the back of his hand as it connected with my cheek, slamming my head against the hard floor and my world went black.

When I regained consciousness a couple seconds later, he was gone.

Pulling the shredded remnants of my dress around me, I hurriedly backed up against the crates on the wall, trying to curl myself into a ball, and anxiously glanced around for my attacker. I thought I was going to pass out again because my heart was beating so hard, when I spotted him dangling, suspended in the air, less than two feet from me.

Godric POV

"G-G-G-Godric! It's me! Gabe!"

Without remorse or hesitation, I snapped his neck and dropped his vile corpse on the basement floor next to Isabel's human. Gabe did not deserve to live. Rape was one of the only atrocities that I had not committed in my two thousand years as a vampire. Not only was the act of forcing yourself sexually upon another the nadir of all brutality, but I painfully remembered from my human existence the extensive damage it caused long after all physical signs of the trauma had passed. I diverted my mind from those dark memories by looking over at the woman huddled against the wall who seconds ago had been screaming and fighting as well as she could, I was sure. Her golden blonde hair although tangled after her recent struggle was similar in color to my own beloved child's. I followed the trail of bruises and cuts down her body with my eyes trying to see the extent of the damage Gabe had done. The area under her right eye was cut and starting to bruise, her jawline on the same side was beginning to swell from the blood pooling beneath the skin, and at the corner of her mouth there was a small dribble of blood. Fingerprints seemed tattooed in purple across her neck and on her arms where the human had manhandled her. Except for her skin below her knees, the rest of her was hidden from view by what appeared to have once been a blue dress, which she clutched about her as if the thin fabric could somehow shield her. Judging by her shallow breathing and the winces she made, she probably had a broken rib or two. The woman must have had more injuries elsewhere as I scented a startling amount of what I assumed to be **her** blood, ripe with recent fear and the subdued hint of something sweet that I couldn't quite place.

The woman began to gingerly get up, she wavered unsteadily once she was on her feet. Without thinking I moved to her side, pulling her body to mine wrapping my arms gently around her lower back to prevent her from falling. I unconsciously relaxed into her warmth, something about this strong woman drew me in and it was as if simply being in her presence somehow dissipated the growing void inside of me. My protective instincts towards this human surprised even me. _Why does she make me feel - _Her beautiful quiet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Godric?"

_How did she know my name? _I nodded, mesmerized by the sound of her voice saying my name, when I heard Eric glamouring the guards at the door. _Eric must have sent Hugo and her in here for me. _"You should not have come." _Why would Eric send humans after me? Surely, he did not think that I would need them if I had so desired to leave this place? Hugo and this young woman have suffered needlessly. I am sure the universe will rejoice when I leave after all the wrongdoings I have committed in this unnatural lifetime. The world will be a better place yet. _There was a creak as the door at the top of the stairway opened, and the echo of footsteps grew exponentially louder as the man came closer.

"Bill?"

"No." I opened the bond enough for my child to sense my location and communicate with me telepathically for the first time in over three centuries. His side of the bond flooded with immediate relief before it changed to determination, confusion, sadness, and...guilt? "I'm here my child. Down here." Eric appeared, shock flashed across his face at the beautiful woman in my arms but he schooled his expression, kneeling before me.

"Godric."

His voice alone brought back so many memories. "You're a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These savages.. they seek to destroy you." _It was the only way to infiltrate the church during the day. If those vermin have hurt you in any way, they will perish. If I had known where you were earlier, I would have turned this 'church' into rubble. Godric - I_-

"I am aware of what they have planned." _Min son. I have never questioned your loyalty. The only reason I had closed our bond was to prevent you any pain when the time arose. Now I sense it is too late for me to continue with my original plan. Adjustments shall be made in the time remaining._I sensed his confusion and quickly closed the emotional bond between us, I don't want him to feel the emptiness and darkness consuming me. I made sure to keep only our mental communication link open. I nodded towards Hugo, still lying face down on the cement. "This one betrayed you."

I was a little surprised as the human spoke up, addressing Eric without any formality. That in itself was a bit of a shock. Though what I found more shocking was her ability to speak so soon after the attack against her. _She was a warrior. _Many who have suffered such, often were unable to find their voices or regain their strength for years after. "He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." _She is quite beautiful, despite all that she has gone through. And her blood smells almost as delicious as drops from the Fae._

"How long has it been since you fed?" My son's concern for myself and the girl was obvious. And I felt more than heard her heartbeat quicken at the idea. _Out of fear or anticipation?_

"I require very little blood anymore." I slowly, reluctantly released my hold on the beauty before me. She seemed as reluctant to move as I was. Her sapphire orbs looked up at me in confusion.

"Take her with you. Keep her safe. Spill no blood on your way out. Go." I made the last word a command to ensure that Eric would obey. I hated taking away his choice but it was the only way to ensure their safety at the moment.

_Enough harm has been done here tonight. We will talk later._

And with that I closed the mental link as well before watching to ensure he had heard. With a slight nod, he turned, reaching out for her. I couldn't help but to smirk as she rejected Eric's hand for the railing. _That is the first time I have ever seen a woman reject his advances. She is something else. _I stared at the girl for a moment longer then necessary, hoping I would get the chance to get better acquainted. My eyes of their own accord watched his perfect ass ascend the stairs as they left the basement. I finally turned to deal with Hugo's still unconscious form. _After all this time, he was the traitor in the nest. Poor Isabel. _I gingerly picked up Isabel's companion and carried him in my arms up the stairs. As I neared the sanctuary, my enhanced hearing picked up the sound of muffled sobs coming from the confessional. I dropped the unconscious traitor against the wall unceremoniously, as I smelled the cinnamon and spice scent of my second and looked in to see bloody tears dripping like faucets down her heart shaped face as she mourned her companion.

"Isabel?"

Startled, she glanced up. When she realized it was me, shock and shame flashed across her face and she tried to wipe away her tears. "Forgive me, Sheriff."

"Forgive what? You have done nothing wrong. Why the tears Isabel? Your human is a little bruised and is currently unconscious, yet his injuries are not severe as his attacker was distracted by the blonde who was with him. And although he was allied with the Fellowship in a plot to bring harm to our kind, I have not raised a hand against him." At this, her fangs ran down and her eyes seemed to darken in color in anger from their normal warm caramel to a dark deadly brown.

"No. He couldn't have. He-" Despite her feral appearance from her initial reaction to his betrayal, her voice cracked on another sob as she realized what this would mean for the human she loved and their future together.

"I leave him to you to deal with as he is your human. We will discuss his punishment later at the nest."

Relieved, Isabel stood and bowed her head, "Thank you Godric." She paused at the opening of the confessional with a hopeful and bloodthirsty look on her face, "And Hugo is...?"

"Beside the sanctuary wall." She nodded in gratitude and flitted off.

I rose from the confessional and moved to get a view of the commotion I heard coming from the sanctuary, as I felt a jolt of pain flash through the bond from my child.


	2. Lay Down My Life For You

Brighter Than The Sun  
Chapter 2 - Lay Down My Life For You

Sookie POV

We watched as the FOTS members lined up to leave the church, as a voice came over the intercom doling out instructions for the church's "Vampire Attack Emergency Plan".

"I could kill them all in seconds." The anger and disgust in his voice was evident, despite his stoic expression.

"But.."

"None of those humans would think twice about hurting us."

He had a point, even if my Christian upbringing didn't agree with his judgement. So instead of continuing to argue, I asked the question that was plaguing my mind, "Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

Eric POV

_Fuck! I do not want to be the one to break the news to her. I want to be honest with her, but now is not the time for a human overreaction._ "He was...preoccupied."_ probably still fucking his bitch of a maker at the moment. Compton is pathetic. He does not deserve my Sookie. _

Sookie POV

The tone of his voice sounded...guilty. _I wonder what he isn't telling me? _"Why aren't you?"

"Godric is my priority."

_I have never seen Eric put someone else first. Wow. _"He is your maker. Isn't he?" _He has to be. __Godric is the only person that I've ever seen Eric show respect for. The way he knelt in front of him, and Godric called him his son... they were quiet for a while. And with the looks they were giving eachother, it was almost as if they were having a conversation or something._

The slightly startled look on his face was the confirmation I needed. "Don't use words you don't understand."

Instead of replying, I just shot him an annoyed look. _I know I'm not the most knowledgeable about the vampire world but I know what a maker is. It's not like Jessica just changed her mind one day and decided to poof __into a vampire. But the way Eric and Godric interacted was way different than what I've seen between Bill and Jessica. __The way Godric looked so relieved to see him, and the way Eric looked ready to rip the world apart and do anything to help him...there was definitely love there._

"You have a lot of love for him." Don't get me wrong I was still upset that Eric let me walk into a trap, but Eric went up a slight notch in my book. Because I knew if it was someone I loved trapped here, I would've done anything in my power to save them. _Bill has never looked at me the way Eric looked at Godric. _I wanted to deny it, but in my heart I knew it was true. _Of course, Bill loves me in his own "Sookeh is mine!" way. He __saved me from the Rattrays, and then went out in broad daylight - risking his own existence - to save me from Rene. He must've felt what was happening in the bond - we just exchanged blood the other night! - So why didn't he come for me?_ _Godric doesn't even know me, but he broke out of wherever he was and stopped Gabe from raping me. Ugh! _I really did not want to think about Bill's insufficiencies in the relationship department right now with Eric there, especially after the Gabe incident. I was feeling way too fragile at the moment. _  
_

"Don't use words I don't understand."

I almost rolled my eyes at his response. Anger was always the easiest to deal with out of the emotional clusterfuck swirling around inside of me. Typical vampire. I-don't-feel-the-same-way-humans-do. _Baloney!_

"You let me walk into a trap!" Ahh, yes. So much easier to be mad at the manipulative Sheriff. Thanks to Bill and Eric's near-constant pissing contest, it was almost becoming a habit.

"I didn't know it was a trap. Had I known, I wouldn't have risked it. "

He sounded like he was telling the truth, but I was skeptical. "Yes, you would have, because it was Godric, you would have risked anything." My anger had now almost completely subsided and my curiosity about Eric and my handsome savior was taking its place.

"The bond between a maker and child is very strong. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

We watched as the last of the women and children left, and four FOTS men closed the door to the sanctuary. I was broken out of my reverie on that subject as Eric started to move towards them. I grabbed his wrist, "Eric, no!"

He turned around, amusement sparkling in his sky blue eyes. I shivered as I felt more than heard the whisper of his lips by my ear, "Trust me." I had never been this close to Eric before, and I wondered what it would be like if I just turned towards him and... W_oah stop it right there missy! First off - I'm with Bill who I love, although he definitely has a lot of explaining to do. And second, this is Eric - who has almost gotten me killed and raped in the brief time I've known him. He's cocky, manipulative, and has no regard for human life. Remember what he did to Lafayette! He's only interested in getting in my pants, he's a player, it's not like he actually cares about me. I just need to focus on getting us out of here, and then I won't have to deal with him ever again._

I shook my head, trying to clear it, as I followed after Eric. Stopping when I saw the four FOTS men standing there, with Eric slowly approaching them.  
_Ooo damn she's hot- funny I don't remember seein' her durin' the openin' ceremony.  
__I would tap that ass faster than a bitch in heat. Just look at those boobs.  
__What the fuck are they doing here? Don't they know about the damn bloodsucker on the loose?  
__Look's like someone was enjoying their own private tour. And I don't blame 'em. That blonde chick is fuckin' hot._

I tried to look further into their heads to find a way out, while Eric was lying to them about how we had gotten lost on a tour or something. When they noticied he didn't have a stake, they got suspicious. As he was glamouring them into giving him one of theirs and leaving us alone, I heard the thoughts of one who had crept up outta sight behind Eric with a wooden stake in his hands.  
_That's BULLSHIT. This pale dude's a vamp for sure. She must be glamoured. There's no way a girl in her right mind would be goin' wit this vamp. She don't look like no fangbanger. And the way she's just standin' there starin'. I bet she's his food and fuck later before he drains her. Filthy bloodsucker. There's no fuckin' way in hell I'm gonna believe that fake accent, stupid vamp. DIE YOU FUCKIN' MONSTER!_

_OH NO! ERIC! _"STAKE!"

Eric turned around and caught the man's hand before the stake could plunge through his muscular chest. With a flick of his wrist, the man crumpled to the ground. Before the other guards could react, he had knocked them to the ground. They ran off as Eric opened the door to see if the coast was clear. A group of Soldiers of the Sun were headed right towards us. "Eric, through the sanctuary!" I had seen an exit through one of the guard's minds.

"Where's the exit?"

"Back that way." I hoped we could just get out of here and go back to the hotel, so we could be done with these people and this house of hate they called a church.

Newlin appeared behind the altar, walking towards us."There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." _Oh no._ I realized we were being surrounded by FOTS fanatics bearing silver chains and wooden stakes. I searched through their minds looking for anything useful, but all I could find was the loads of hate and craziness Steve Newlin had manipulated these fearful people into believing. Though the Fellowship fanatics hadn't attempted to do anything yet, since they were hesitant to approach the very tall, very muscular and very intimidating "_spawn of Satan"_ next to me, _"the fangbanging whore"_.

"Let us leave! Save yourselves! No one has to die!"

"The war has begun, evil whore of Satan! You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for armageddon."

_What armageddon? Did he realize what he was saying? He was going to try to start a war against vampires! No one should die because of what they are. Gran always said his family died in a car crash - and that nobody actually missed them. They had all been filled with the hatred that had obviously poisoned their son. I can't believe these people are actually listening to him. "_The vampire in your basement, Godric. He got away and he's bound to send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our ceremony - and we got one right here."

I could only shake my head. _No! Eric may be manipulative and cocky, but he's definitely not all bad. Even with all his faults, he's better than a lot of the humans I've known._

"I'll be fine." _Oh no, he's not going to... He can't. He won't._ I watched in silent horror as Eric made his way up to the altar. _Eric NO!_ "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girl's as well." I was shocked by his mention of me in addition to his maker.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

_WTF? Holy? What is holy about burning creatures of God? There is something seriously wrong with these people!_

His over-zealous followers approached Eric as he let himself be bound in silver, and laid onto the altar. They crossed over his body with silver chains so he couldn't move. "You see, just as the Lord, Our Savior was betrayed by thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"That doesn't even make sense! How can you people listen to this?"

Eric POV

The silver burnt my skin. It hurt but was definitely not the worst pain I had experienced in my existence, not even close. Once again I found myself pleasantly surprised by the wonder that is Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. _My little telepath was quite clever. Despite the fact that her blind adoration for Bill and the little she knew of the vampire world clouded her judgement, she continued to astound me with what she knew and was able to pick up._ I looked on from the altar as I watched her struggle against the humans securing her, wanting nothing more than to be free of these chains in order to rip their arms out of their sockets for touching her and fly with her to Godric's house.

Sookie POV

_I didn't miss the fact that he had included my freedom as part of his exchange. I was touched by that and how he loved his maker enough to exchange himself for him. Wow, Eric did care. Maybe he wasn't as horrid as I thought._

I struggled against the two burly boneheads holding my arms behind my back. I had led us into a trap, and now Eric was paying for it with his life. I used to hate Eric, but now I couldn't stand watching him in pain as the silver burned through the skin on his neck and arms.

When Newlin heard my comment, his attention diverted from the vampire being tortured on the altar to me, struggling against my captors who happened to have some serious b.o. issues.

"That's noble. But she's just as guilty as you are. She is a traitor to her race, the human race. She hardly deserves mercy. Maybe we should tie her to you, so you could both meet the sun together. I bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely.

Just then Bill came storming through the doors. "Sookeh!" _Praise the Lord! Bill! _"Let her go, now."

Eric POV

Newlin pulled a gun out of his pocket, aimed directly in between her eyes. Sookie was brave, and didn't even flinch. _She'd make a fine vampire one day._ "One more step vampire, and she dies." _Fucking Bill Compton, if he is the reason she dies I will torture him beyond recognition for the rest of my existence._

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die." _And this is why I called Lorena. I was hoping at the very least she'd be able to control her toddler. Godric will not be happy with this if any humans are injured. Though, kudos to Billy-boy for bringing in actual vampires as reinforcements._

Sookie POV

_I had never seen this side of Bill before. This wasn't the man I loved. This creature had no regard for human life, and it honestly scared me._

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Phil, some silver chains for our friend here."

"Don't! He's done nothing to you."

"Sookeh, I will be fine."

"Let her go fuckwad!" _JASON! What is he doing here? Steve Newlin jumped back, clutching his hand._Then, Jason shot him again with the paintball gun, this time in the head. Newlin was knocked off balance, and fell to the floor clutching his forehead. In a second, Bill had thrown the two men holding me across the room and had me in his arms. I winced as he held me too tight, reminding me of the injuries I had sustained from Gabe.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" The Reverend swore while some of the FOTS soldiers ran to apprehend Jason.

I freed myself from Bill's grasp, ignoring the look on his face, and ran to free Eric. As quickly as I could, I pulled the silver chain out of his flesh, trying to ignore the little pieces of skin that clung to the metal. "Let's go!" Finally free, Eric grabbed Steve Newlin by the neck and slammed him into the altar. "Eric! Don't kill him!"

Jason could be heard from the side of the church, "Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" _Please don't listen to him Eric. Jason, shut up!_

"Yes! Martyr us before God! We are prepared to die." The shocked sounds coming from the surrounding FOTS members said the exact opposite. But before I could comment, all of the Dallas vampires swept into the room. Bill pulled me back into his arms possessively.

"Steve Newlin - you have pushed us too far. You expect us to just sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us. We'll kill ya first. Same way we did your father." The smile on Stan's face, told of the pleasure he got from rubbing that falsity into Newlin's already painful existence.

"Murderer!" Newlin tried to get up, but a growl from Eric stopped him.

"Destroy them. All o' them." Angry, bloodthirsty vampires appeared, grabbing each of the FOTS members with their fangs bared, looking ready to rip their throats out. _Which they probably are. Yes these people were misled, but I didn't want anyone to die. Jeez, I had felt horrible after killing Rene in self defense. I could never forgive myself if everyone died here thanks to my involvement in locating their Sheriff. There must be someone who can stop this - GODRIC!_

On cue, my savior appeared at the back of the church looking down on the congregation below.

Godric POV

I looked down at the humans below me, held in the eager grasp of my bloodthirsty nestmates. _After all this time, we still haven't learned how to get along. I spotted my child, with the burn marks on his neck healing from where the silver had burned him, and the blonde in the arms of a vampire whom I assumed was Bill._ _After the incident in the basement, most would have already broken down and would be unable to stand any male company. As it was, she seemed more restrained than comforted in his arms. It was as if part of her didn't want to be there, didn't quite belong there, with him. I could tell she was affected by Gabe's attack, yet she was doing a remarkable job at masking it. This one is stronger than she seems - she would have made a fine warrior in my time. She would also make a fantastic vampire. Well, that's unexpected. I never thought that I'd ever have the urge to turn another again after I saw Eric, but something about her calls to me. _"ENOUGH! You came for me, I assume. Underling?" Normally I avoiding using the term when I could, it reminded me of my days as a slave to the Romans, so I had never liked it. Now I used it to remind Stan of his place.

"Yes Sheriff." I could tell he was a little miffed at having his meal interrupted. But as I was his superior, he held himself in check.

"These people have not harmed me. You see - we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" I stared at him. _I was offering a peaceful solution to this madness. Surely, he would be wise enough to take it?_

"I will not negotiate with subhumans. Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

_I wonder what it is like to place all of your faith into something you have no proof of, as this human does. I see it in his fearless eyes, he believes with all of himself that he will be saved from any harm done to him. _"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." _His pride and resentment towards our kind clouds his mind. I wonder what Jesus would have thought of all the crimes committed in his name._

I flew downstairs faster than any human or vampire in the room could see and picked up Mr. Newlin by the back of the throat, holding him up for all to see. "Good people, who of you is ready to die for this man's madness?" All of the humans looked around to see what their peers would do, but of course, no one wanted to die. Nor was anyone else blinded like he was by the hate which had clouded his own survival instincts.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone." With much reluctance Stan let go of the human he was holding, as did the rest of my nestmates. I dropped Steve on his knees, and addressed the humans before me. "People - go home. It's over now." The FOTS members quickly recovered themselves and hurried out of the room before the vampires could change their minds. I turned to watch the little scene unfolding between the blonde who had caught my eye and the vampire who held her protectively in his grasp. _Like a man swept out to sea, clutching a flotation device. Now why is that?_

"Oh thank God! Bill!" She buried her head in his shoulder in relief. As I watched I felt a tinge of something tugging at my emotions. Jealousy - I realized. This revelation confused me even more. Why would I be jealous of another vampire holding his human companion? I have seen Isabel with her Hugo together before tonight, and have not felt anything at all towards them except for contentment that my second had found a nice companion who adored her.

"It's alright. You're safe now." There was something off in his tone, as if the now only applied to the next couple of seconds -_ Was this human always in situations like this? What was going on here?_

"Please, please don't leave me." Newlin pleaded to the last few followers as they walked away, leaving him alone against the altar.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours. Come." I motioned to my son as I left the preacher. I started to walk towards the exit when Stan blocked my path.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you." _He hasn't eaten in at least a week, that explains his reluctance to leave the humans. I should have settled all of the responsibilities that needed to be taken care of before I left. If he weren't so jealous of humans, he might actually make a good leader someday._

"I thought I said come." _Do not make me repeat myself underling. As the humans say, "there are bigger fish to fry" right now. _Wisely, Stan listened and joined the rest of the Dallas vampires heading back towards the nest.

I watched as my child hesitantly approached the blonde, "Are you okay?" _What has happened between the two of them that my son shows concern-weakness in his eyes, for a human? I have been trying to get him to respect humans since before the Revelation, and he still had trouble with it. Now this human shows up, and he is changed? What is it about her that affects him so?_

Before the blonde had a chance to respond, Bill interrupted. "She's fine. Go with your maker." _Wow, in any other circumstance I am sure Eric would have made him learn his place. Yet, because of this girl's presence he is more tolerant. Interesting. If I didn't know better, I would almost say she is a threat to our kind. Fortunately, despite all that has happened to her she seems very loyal to us and worthy of the trust my son has placed in her. She is a valuable ally._

"Sook! Sookie come here. Aw I'm so sorry will you please forgive me?" _Sookie. That is her name. Very different, it fits. _I could tell by the male and her interaction and their similarity in appearance they were related somehow - brother and sister, most likely.

"What were you doing with those people? Were you outta your mind?" Yes, most definitely brother and sister. The brother seemed the older of the two by a couple years, his arms were wrapped protectively around Sookie, as she buried her face in his chest. I saw the tear she hid from the rest of the world. She wasn't really upset with him, she only cared for his safety. The anger was her shield against the attack - it was endearing to see her use that to protect herself and her brother, from the incident.

Jason POV

"Yeah, I was. That son-of-a-bitch. It's like he sucked out my brain and put all his own babies in there.

Newlin interrupted my sister's and my reunion, "You know nothing. on the final day of reckoning, well see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell." _Oh, what a perfect opening that was._

"I reckon I already been to heaven, it was inside your wife." _Haha take that fucker!_

"Jason come on!"

_The look on his face - priceless. _"Here, take your ring. Honesty my ass, shithead." And with that I turned and followed my sister and everyone else out of the church, into the cars waiting outside.

Godric POV

I instructed everyone to head back to the nest, Eric and I would be joining them shortly. We waited till everyone was out of sight before leaping to the air towards my residence. I once again opened up the mental link and the bond between us. _I sense something is bothering you. Speak my son. In this way, no one but I can hear you. We are alone. _I felt him struggle to decide on what topic to broach first_,_ and waited patiently as we soared over the roof of the FOTS church.

_How were those over-zealous idiots able to capture you?_

I felt the panic and fear in him, over the possibility that one as old as me could be captured by mere humans. I decided to quell it before any further false theories had the chance to plant themselves in his mind. _I was not captured - I offered myself._ I sensed his relief, then confusion as my words sunk in. _It was bound to happen sooner or later, and I thought it could change things if I just went ahead and sacrificed myself. I thought by doing so, the humans could see a compassionate vampire and realize that we can co-exist. We do not have to be monsters. Now, what is really troubling you?_

_The girl - what is she?_

_Yes, I noticed she smelled quite delicious and she is quite different from other humans I have met. What is special about her?_

_She is a telepath._

_That would explain the scent, though only partially. I have come across other telepaths in my time, compared to them she smells even better. Similar to the Fae, almost.  
Though it is doubtful, none have been seen in five hundred years. Does she have any other special talents?_

_Besides her stubbornness and her knack for trouble? No. Not that I am aware of. I have not spent much time with Sookie without Compton present. She is rarely out of his sight. He claimed to be mainstreaming when he asked my permission to relocate into Area 5 when he showed up to Fangtasia with the little spitfire._

_How did you become aware of her talent?_

_She came to inquire about the murders of two Bon Temps women, in order to clear false charges against her brother. While she was there, she alerted Pam and myself of a police raid, and we were able to escape._

_What is her attachment to Mr. Compton?_

_When she came to the bar, she claimed to be his. She had ingested a fairly large amount of his blood, though she was still a virgin at the time. Currently they are in a 'committed relationship'. She claims to love him, and he claims to love her._

_Then why do I sense your suspicion towards him?_

_You have heard of his maker, from Mississippi back in the 1930s. A vampire by the name of Lorena..._

_Lorena? Surely, if he is mainstreaming, then he surely cannot be her William...?_

_He is, the one and only. I have no proof of his true intentions. All I know is that he was at the queen's court after leaving Lorena's company for thirty years before the Revelation. My sources tell me he only left the Queen's headquarters in New Orleans two days before he came to me, intending to reclaim his old family home - conveniently only right across the cemetery from Ms. Stackhouse's residence._

_Is Ms. Stackhouse aware of his history?_

_I do not believe so. Judging by her Christian upbringing, she would not take it well. _

Eric_ - do not use this to split them apart for your own designs. Wait till you have proof before you inform her of anything. She has made quite the impression, and you will not cause her further harm after all that she has already been through. Now, they will be arriving. We do not want them wondering where we are. Come. Let us go inside._


	3. Explosions

Brighter than the Sun  
Chapter 3 - Explosions

Sookie POV

Bill stayed by my side for the entire walk to the car, the car ride, and the short distance to the Dallas nest as if he was worried I was going to disappear into thin air. At another time I would have thought his protectiveness around so many unfamiliar vampires was reassuring, but right now all I wanted was some time to myself after what happened in the FOTS basement. I had too much to think about to worry about some stupid vampire etiquette or his annoying "Sookeh is mine!" tirade. I am an independent woman, not a possession for him to flaunt around like a toddler with a new toy!

I was grateful when Isabel greeted us at the door, she was one of the most compassionate vampires I had ever met. I felt so sorry about what had happened between her and Hugo. It wasn't her fault that he had wanted something more than she was willing to give at the time. I'm sure if he had waited a while longer, eventually she would have loved him enough to turn him. With one look at the horrible state I was in, and a "tsk, tsk" at Bill's negligence, she had rushed me off to a side bedroom leaving Bill standing at the entryway.

I breathed a sigh of relief at being separated from his overbearing behavior. But my sense of relief was immediately lost as the questions poured from Isabel's mouth in her beautiful accent and anger filled her eyes.

"What happened, chiquita? Are you ok? Who did this to you? Tell me, and I swear I will do a hundred times worse to them. "

I sat down on the edge of the bed and briefly recounted all that had happened in the FOTS church, unable to hold in the tears that escaped my eyes at Hugo's betrayal of her, Gabe's actions, and Bill's inaction when I needed him. She wrapped me in a cold sisterly embrace, doing her best to comfort me. Although she wished that she had been able to carry out her threat on Gabe, she was grateful that Godric had been there. She was saddened and confused that Hugo had been the one to betray us. I told her all that I had been able to pull from his mind before Gabe had knocked him unconscious. A single bloody tear leaked from her brown eyes, and forgetting vampire etiquette once again, I pulled her close in a big bear hug that was typically reserved for Tara when she came back from visiting her momma.

Once we had both dried our eyes, she ushered me towards the bathroom insisting that I wash away all evidence of the evening. I offered little protest and she said she would return soon with some fresh clothes to replace the tattered dress I was wearing. I closed the bathroom door and locked it, not wanting to deal with any intrusions on my privacy in a house full of strangers. I avoided looking at myself in the mirror and turned the water on the hottest setting I could handle. Eager to let the water rinse away all the memories of Gabe, I tossed what was left of my clothes in the wastebasket. Even if they had been salvageable, I would never be able to wear them without being reminded of what had almost happened to me. The hot water on my skin calmed me as I meticulously scrubbed every inch from scalp to toes. When I finally stepped out of the shower and toweled myself off, I was greeted by a simple white halter dress with matching underthings and a pair of wedges. The clothing fit well and covered most of the damage. The shoes being pretty and still walk-able was a bonus. My hair had seen way better days, so I combed it out as best I could and put it up in a bun at the nape of my neck so it'd be out of the way. I said a prayer of gratitude for Isabel and small mercies, feeling like I was finally ready to deal with whatever else the universe decided to throw at me tonight.

After I thanked Isabel for the shower and the borrowed clothes I looked around to find Bill. I found him leaning against the wall, as if he had been staring at the door to the bedroom the entire time. I was slightly creeped out and more than a little pissed off at him right now. Yes, I was glad to see him, but he had no right to answer for me at the Fellowship of the Sun Church and his overbearing attitude was starting to rub me the wrong way. Plus, if anything he should be grateful to Eric for saving me - and especially to Godric. Though, I don't know if I would ever want to tell anyone about what really went on in the FOTS basement. There was no way I would ever want to relive those painful memories again. If Godric wouldn't have been there... I shuddered. I didn't want to think about what would have happened if Godric hadn't rescued me. I wondered where he was. I had only known him a short while, but already I missed him. He was the only vampire who I had met who had made me feel truly safe. It's just something about him...Well of course I felt safe around Bill most of the time, but there were times when he was different from the southern gentleman I knew and loved. I shivered thinking of when I met his nestmates and earlier this evening at the church, when I did not recognize the one I loved underneath the baser predatory instincts. And the discomfort I was feeling just by being in close proximity with him after the Gabe encounter was not helping his case at all.

"Bill - where were you? I was locked in the basement for two days and you don't want to know what almost happened down there."

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated is not an answer. What happened to you? Even in broad daylight you've always come runnin'. What kept you?"_Why won't he just tell me what happened? Did something real bad happen? What could have or who could have detained him for two whole days? _

"I was held."

"By who? Eric?" _I don't really think Eric held him. How could he? He was at the church with Godric and I. There's no way he could have. Speaking of the devil..._

"I heard my name. I hope you are speaking well of me?" I was about to reply, when Bill cut in with a sneer that was uncalled for in light of recent events.

"Of course, Eric." _I can't wait to inform the queen of your betrayal. Selling the blood through Lafayette - could you get any stupider? I never did see what the queen saw in you, besides your age. Plus, once I allow her to enjoy everything my Sookie has to offer, she'll sign Area 5 over to me as its new sheriff. And once she's done torturing you, I will get my turn, and still be able to do whatever I want with the telepath. _"Actually, I require a private audience to speak with you regarding recent events. It's rather important."

Eric nodded. "Speak."

"The matters at hand are delicate and I would rather discuss them in private, Sheriff."

_Woah. Sheriff-that threw me for a loop. The only other times I had ever heard Bill address Eric that way was when I first met him at Fangtasia, and when I was attacked by that bull-creature-thingy. This must be really important, so why doesn't he want to talk about it with me here?_

Eric bowed his head towards me, "Sookie," before opening the door to the room I had just departed.

"We will finish discussing this later. I need to talk to Eric, I will be back soon darling. Stay here." With that, Bill turned and followed Eric, closing the door behind him.

_Did he just tell me to 'stay'? Who in the hell does he think he is - my master? I don't give a rat's ass if he is vampire or not - I am not a dare he treat me like that after he can't even answer a simple question. _

Eric POV

I watched Sookie's eyes narrow after he asked her to 'stay'. I had to hold back my laughter at the thought of what she would do to Compton. The look of pure fury on her face as he attempted to treat her like a common pet was evident. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a good idea after all to have the hotel room across from theirs, especially tonight a lovers' spat was certain. Maybe I could provide my little spitfire with a more inviting bed? Plus, I'm sure Compton's suite was still wrecked. I winced at the housekeeping fees that would be added to my American Express card. I should have expected that, knowing what I did about Compton's past with his maker. I made it a point to know everything there was to know about potential subjects before they were allowed to reside in my area. Calling Lorena had been one of my more brilliant decisions this decade, after letting this Compton idiot in my area - which let me meet the delectable and fiery telepath, and opening Fangtasia - which was profiting greatly after the Revelation. I led Bill into one of the adjoining rooms off of the main area, just an office with some human conveniences in case one ever needed to be kept in the nest for business matters. The light colored room held a queen sized bed against the wall, a small closet, and an adjoining full bathroom. The room was the same one Sookie had used to change and shower after returning from the church and was saturated with her mouth-watering scent, perfect to keep me entertained long enough to get through this pathetic vampire's complaints before me. I smiled as Compton dawned on the realization of what scent my nose was basking in. "Compton, speak. You requested a private audience I have graciously granted you this one opportunity. You are wasting my time."

"Sookeh is mine. Any further designs towards her are to be withdrawn. Nothing will interfere between her and my relationship. Calling in my maker was a low blow, even for you. Face it nothing you do will destroy her love for me."

"Respect your Sheriff, Compton. I could have your fangs for cuff links if I so chose. Do not forget who you have sworn fealty to. You are in my area, residing in the state of Louisiana under my and the queen's authority. Do not forget it."

"Does Sophie-Ann know you are dealing V?"

"If this is your pathetic attempt at blackmail, you are weaker than I thought. Remember your place Compton. Now, I have more pressing issues than a vampire who doesn't know how to take care of his own human's needs. Judging from the extent of Ms. Stackhouse's injuries, you are incapable of protecting such a valuable human. As Sheriff of Area 5, her protection and care are now my responsibility also. If I ever see in such poor condition again, I will remove your claim on her forcibly if I must and have you silvered for the next century. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Good. Now, I have an area to run and a maker to attend to. This discussion is over." I felt my maker's call in the midst of dismissing Compton. After I left the room and followed the call in the direction he was pulling me towards, the same room Compton had abandoned Sookie in.

Sookie POV

I glowered after Bill's retreating figure. _If that man thought he could treat me in that manner, he had another thing comin'! _A female vampire I had never met before, approached right as Bill was out of sight.

"Hello there, I'm Lorena."

"Hi, I'm Sookie." She seemed friendly enough, but something about her made me wish Bill was here.

"Mmmm, yes. So you're what all the fuss is about."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, aren't you a morsel!"

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"We have a mutual friend."

Considering I only really knew three other vampires there, I quickly guessed who she must be refering to. "Bill?" _Please don't say Bill. Please don't say Bill. I don't know if I can put up with anymore of his nonsense tonight._

"That's right. It's funny he hasn't mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today."

_Looking at her I realized why he would have never mentioned her. I too would hate to have her as my maker. Bill should have warned me about Lorena at least, something about her scared me. Now that I was really focusing on her, everything about Lorena seemed to scream of a sadistic hatred and general disdain towards the living. The sort of monster that people were really scared of. The creature that would torture humans for years for the pleasure of causing pain and not feel a drop of remorse for their suffering._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bill walk up to us. "Lorena!"

Oh boy, here we go again. He does not sound like a happy camper. Either his private audience with Eric didn't go well or he is the opposite of happy to see his maker. I really hope it's the second one. The last thing we need is a pissed off Eric - who happens to be in control of our flight plans home. Right now all I want to do is be at home, curled up by myself in bed, asleep. Haven't I had enough drama this past week? Apparently God didn't think so, because Lorena started to run her hand up and down Bill, my Bill and addressing him as darling. Woah - he calls me that. If that's where he got it from, I'm so over that term of endearment. And what is she doing to him in the first place, he is obviously really uncomfortable as I am the girlfriend he chose. Not the maker he is powerless against, that bitch.

"Oh hey darling, I was just getting acquainted with your little plaything."

_Did she just call me a plaything? _It was getting increasingly difficult to keep my poker face and Southern manners in place. "Bill, is Lorena your maker?" _Lord - please let me be wrong this once._

"Yes, but she released me years ago. She has no power over me." Given the evidence, I didn't think that statement was entirely true, but he and I would discuss that later also. _Jeez, that list of stuff we had to discuss later was getting extremely long. _

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Did Bill mention the two lovely nights we spent together in your hotel room?

"What?" I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach.

"He hit me over the head with one of those 52 inch plasma television screens. Everyone says they are so thin and light, but when wielded properly, they are quite the weapon. I hope he doesn't pull those same shenanigans with you. There really is no excuse for domestic violence."

"He did? Bill - why?"

"Lorena forgot to mention she was holding me prisoner."

"Oh shut up Bill, you know you liked it." She cackled.

"You need to leave now." Bill didn't even look at me, he just stared down at Lorena using his angry-don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-bite-you-voice.

"Oh darling, I should have known. You always did like to prey on the innocent. But, you've had your fun and I'm lonely. When are you going to finish with your plaything and return to me? I mean you've had more than enough time apart, and I can see the draw as she is quite smitten with you - but, what could a bloodbag really hold for you? It's not like she is going to last for long anyways once you hand her over. Really, Bill?" To rub more salt into the insult, she resumed tracing her fingers down his chest and he just let her, albeit with a disgusted grimace on his face.

_Bill! Why aren't you doing something? And what the heck was Lorena talking about - handing me over? Like hell he'd hand me over to her. He loves me!_

"Lorena you've gone mad!" _  
_

"Hands off! How dare you! Just get over yourself - he doesn't want to be with you anymore. He chose me. And maybe you did love him at one point, who knows? But I can tell he doesn't love you. Just let him go - don't you have any shame?"

"Sookie!" He grabbed me and tried to escort me from the room, but Lorena wasn't having that.

"Take those words back bloodbag, or they will be your last!" With that her cold hand snaked around my throat and slammed me down against the table. I closed my eyes - this is it. This heartless bitch was going to ram her fangs through my jugular and drain me dry. I was going to die and Bill was powerless to save me. When I didn't feel any stabbing pain at my throat, save for the boa constrictor-like death grip on it, I opened my eyes.

Godric had Lorena around the neck, and yanked her off of me easily with his super strength, his eyes ablaze with murderous fury. "Retract your fangs now." Lorena's fangs retracted - snick! - "I neither know who you are nor do I care. But, in this area, and certainly in this nest - I am the authority. Understood?" His voice was low, and ominously calm after 2000 years practice at self-restraint. Without those centuries of self-control and patience Sookie could tell by his now obsidian eyes that he would have ripped Lorena to shreds. As it was, he simply gazed into her eyes as she meekly tried to loosen his grasp, before nodding her head. He released his grip on Lorena and continued to speak after an unnecessary pause - to calm himself maybe? "This human has proved to be an invaluable ally to our kind, yet you try to treat her like a child would a dragonfly - ripping its wings off for sport."

"She provoked me." Lorena knew she had lost. Defeat and humiliation replaced the malice in her eyes.

"And you provoke me. I could split you in half if I so chose, but I haven't. Why is that?"

"It's your choice."

"Indeed it is. You are an old one - I can tell. You've had years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're still a savage. And I fear for all of us, vampire and human if this behavior persists." Lorena bowed her head in shame. He turned to Bill, "You. You seem to know her. Escort her from the nest." Bill reluctantly released me from his grasp, and followed Godric's orders walking arm in arm with Lorena as he escorted her from the room. I heard the front door close, and turned to face Godric.

"Godric?

"Yes, Ma Petite?"

I couldn't help the smile on my face at his nickname for me. "Thank you for saving me, again."

"Of course." He was going to say more but my finger against his lips stopped him. He seemed amused by the gesture, as I tried to focus on the angry thoughts I heard in all the walls. Then I realized the thoughts were from outside, just as Luke opened his mouth. "This is a message from Steve Newlin."

I screamed at the top of my lungs,"EVERYBODY DOWN!" As the bomb exploded, I was thrown to the floor with a heavy weight on top of me. Screams filled the room, as the humans who hadn't reacted fast enough were struck by bullets and pieces of silver. I heard a collective hiss as the bits of silver hit a few unlucky vampires and the wall above me was painted in flesh and blood as some exploded with wooden bullets in their hearts. After the raining of bullets ceased, some of the surviving vampires flitted outside with bloodlust in their eyes.

I tried to move but something heavy was holding me down. I looked around and saw that Eric had landed on top of me. I tried to get free but I only managed to wiggle from side to side. He smirked, "Ooo do that again Lover."

"Eric get offa me!" Noticing my struggle for oxygen, with a disappointed sigh he slid off, offering his hand in an unexpected gentlemanly gesture to help me sit upright. "Thank you." It was then that I noticed the blood staining his shirt. "Oh no - you're bleeding!"

He shrugged, unconcerned about the trivial amount of blood.

I tried to get a better look at the wound but my view was blocked by Eric's trademark black tank. "Eric, let me see. How are we gonna help the others if you're injured?"

He gave an exasperated sigh, slowly removing his shirt revealing the rippling muscles beneath. "Lover, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask."

I rolled my eyes at his suggestion and tried to focus my eyes only on his injury, a Herculean feat in itself. His body was a modern David, carved by the hands of a master sculptor. It took all of my willpower to keep my body and mind in check, and only clinically examine the wound on his chest. He kept quiet, his eyes studying my face as I gently pushed him to lie back on the floor so I could get a better look. Straddling Eric, I gingerly removed the first piece of silver with my right hand, only to find another lodged underneath it but out of reach.

"There's another piece, but I can't get. It's too deep."

"If you don't take it out, my body will heal around it. You'll have to suck it out."

"You've got to be kidding me." A look at his face confirmed my fear - he was serious. _Oh Lord, why me?_

I sighed, but unable to think of an alternative, placed my mouth around the wound and sucked. Eric's blood filled my mouth and his chest vibrated beneath me. He was enjoying this way too much. I let my teeth sink in to get more leverage, mumbling a "Sorry!" against his skin. His growl deepened and I felt him hard against my thigh. Did Eric enjoy pain? I used my other hand to pinch him, hard. His hips bucked slightly.

"You play dirty."

I spit out the silver bullet and the blood in my mouth, wiping my face on the discarded tank. The skin on his chest was now perfectly healed, and Eric had a grin on his face that could rival the Chesire Cat. Unable to control my rising lust, I turned my head to find a distraction, what I saw made me sick and I had to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat.

Seeing my response, Eric looked desperately around and cursed in a language I didn't know. The name poured out of his mouth like a plea to whatever Gods happened to be listening,"Godric!" He stared at the bloodied body of his maker, seemingly at a loss as to what to do. Godric was closer to the blast and had taken shielded Eric and I with his own body. Eric ripped Godric's tunic right down the middle, exposing his maker's chest. He worked quickly and efficiently, removing all of the wood fragments. The silver shards were another matter entirely that any attempts at removal only succeeded in burning his hands. "Sookie - there's too much silver. Godric won't be able to heal himself...I can't get it all out. " The mighty vampire Sheriff looked so frustrated, so desperate in that moment, I had to help him.

I took a deep breath. _Now it's my turn to save you._ "Move please." He complied immediately. Godric's pale muscular chest which was torn and bloody with the random collection of silver fragments piercing through the otherwise perfect flesh. I grimaced at the gory sight as I bent down to his chest to begin removing whatever I could. I was able to pull out a couple of the fragments using my fingers but I couldn't get the others out, like Eric's they had gone too deep.

I repeated the same process I had with Eric, closing my mouth around the nearest wound and sucking out the silver. Godric's blood hit my tongue in a surprisingly warm and sweet burst that made me think of spices, and honey, and fresh mint from the garden. It tasted different from Eric's, but was so much better than Bill's. I moved on to the next wound by his prominent collarbone. Eric growled at any vampires that tried to approach me in bloodlust, and I was grateful for his protective presence guarding Godric and I. I spat out everything on the floor, silver and blood and all but I knew I had accidentally swallowed some of his and Eric's earlier. Vampires were very protective about their blood and I hoped that they wouldn't be too upset - I honestly wasn't trying to drink their blood - I was just removing the silver so Godric and Eric could heal. I finally got it all out, there were eight wounds in all, but Godric still wasn't moving. "Eric, did I do something wrong? He's not waking up!"

He reassured me, "No, he just needs blood. I will fetch a donor."

I did not want him to leave. Despite all the chaos and gore around us, I felt safe. If he left what would the other vampires do to me once he was out of sight? "No! Here, bite." He raised his eyebrows, then realizing I was serious, he bit down as gently as he could on the wrist I held up for him. Being bitten hurts outside of the bedroom I realized. I pushed the dulling pain aside and held my wrist above Godric's mouth, tilting it so more of the blood could flow in. _Please work. Please, please, please God. Let this work!_ I watched as more and more of my blood poured into his mouth, I heard him swallow and sighed in relief. I brought my wrist closer, almost touching his lips so even more could fall in. Without warning, two long white fangs clicked into place and snaked forward into my wrist as he continued to drink. I gasped as the pain registered, and his eyes black as night opened. Eric stiffened ready to intervene if necessary. Recognition shown through them as they took in my face and the sparkle of something pooled in them as he stared up at me, realizing it was my wrist into which his fangs were submerged. I nodded my encouragement to him to keep drinking. _If this is what it takes._ His eyes began to change in color as I watched, back to their beautiful golden-brown hue. Healed, he ran his tongue back and forth over the small incision his teeth had made, sealing the punctures before placing a delicate kiss on the skin there.

"Thank you, Ms. Stackhouse."

Bill burst into the room, "SOOKEH!". _Wow, great timing Bill. Thanks for being there when I needed you tonight, again. _Yeah, I know. Total sarcasm. Seriously, what was his problem? Doesn't he love me? Isn't he supposed to care for me and keep me safe? Why were Eric and Godric taking care of me - and not Bill - when I needed it most? He looked down at me and then grabbed my arm, he was about to say something and then his eyes spotted the now fading bite on my wrist. Rage and open disgust flared through his eyes, "You let someone feed off of you?"

"Yes Bill. I gave Godric some of my blood. I had to save him. Godric has saved me - oh I don't know how many times tonight. But of course you wouldn't know that, because you haven't been there!"

"Sookie - we're leaving! We can talk about this later." To emphasis his point, he jerked on my arm with both hands. If he was closer to the ground, and if it was a more comfortable angle I would've only protested his obnoxious behavior. But sadly, with current conditions his actions were actually quite painful. If he didn't let go soon, I was going to have more bruises to add to my ever-growing collection, if not a dislocated shoulder.

"Ow! Bill - stop it! You're hurting me!" Without any luck, I tried to free my trapped appendage.

A low, menacing growl erupted from both Godric's and Eric's throat in warning. Shocked, Bill immediately released my arm. I gasped in pain as the movement brought on a fresh wave of discomfort, and cradled my recovered arm against my side. Just as I suspected, angry purple marks had already formed, tender to the touch. Bill's eyes tightened in pain as I instinctively moved closer to my current favorite vamp, who was glaring at Bill with intensity after he had seen the surely extensive bruising around my arm. The phrase 'If looks could kill' ran through my mind.

"Bill! What the fuck?" The scared look that flashed across Bill's face at my choice words was worth the slight fall in grace. Good, he finally understands me. Even Gran had agreed that on rare occasions only certain words can eloquently express the full extent of certain emotions when I caught her giving Mrs. Thortenberry an earful last fall.

"I wanted to take you back to our suite. I was planning on giving you my blood to heal once we returned to our suite because I know you like to do that in private, darling." Bill protested weakly, in his own defense.

Godric looked deadly, feral. Even when he had lost control when he had my blood - I hadn't been afraid. Now, I could see the hint of the monster that he kept controlled, struggling to get free and wanting to disassemble Bill - simultaneously adding to the current decor of the room. At the moment, I wouldn't have minded. I now officially hated that term of endearment. I looked down at my arm to make sure it was still attached, despite the pain throbbing and surging from it, wishing Bill would just go away.

Bill tried to get my attention again, ignoring the second set of growls from the powerful vampires next to me who were now crouched in a protective stanch. "Sookeh, you are mine. Let's go, darling. You have done more than enough to "help". I don't want you to be in pain."

"No Bill! I am not yours! And don't you ever darling-me again! I am not your property nor your pet and I refuse to be treated as such! How dare you! I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but ever since we have arrived in Dallas you have been acting really weird. Until you have calmed down and pulled your head out of your ass, I don't want to see or hear from you again! I don't want to take anymore of your blood and I'm definitely not going anywhere with you!" Shocked at my teary outburst and the best accompanying glare I could manage, Bill shut up for once.

"William Compton. You disobey the orders of your own Sheriff and injured an innocent human who has gone above and beyond what she was bound to do in order to help myself, my child, and this nest at her own personal cost. It is within my rights as Sheriff of Area 9 to banish you. However, because of your relationship with Ms. Stackhouse, I will give you a warning. You will leave the nest immediately and proceed to the hotel. You are not to approach or come into contact with Ms. Stackhouse under any circumstances until she has given you her explicit consent to do so. If you do not follow these simple orders I will have you silvered and placed before the Magister for your blatant disregard of your elders. From now on, Ms. Stackhouse will be under my formal protection, for the help this brave human has selflessly provided to this nest. Is this agreeable to you, Ms. Stackhouse?"

Surprised that this powerful vampire was asking my opinion on anything, I quickly nodded my agreement.

"But I..." Bill looked like he was about to choke.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes Sheriff.

Bill shot a last desperate glance at me before retreating from the house. When he left, I finally relaxed and swayed in exhaustion, Eric caught me against his chest before I keeled over. The rest of the room was silent as people awaited Godric's counsel. Isabel whispered in his ear, and Godric nodded to her before making his announcement.

"Everyone please proceed to the Hotel Carmelia. They have been notified and security is in place." The room slowly emptied as the remaining vampires and human companions filed out with a last glance at those they had lost. As the remaining stragglers finally exited, Eric gently towed me towards the door while I stared almost transfixed by the amount of destruction that had been caused by people so twisted by hatred and fear that they were willing to overlook self-preservation and respect for life in order to eliminate a few vampires from the world. The idea itself seemed inconceivable to me, after living with my Gran's absolute tolerance for every living creature in its own right - it seemed like the worst all evils to cause such destruction on account of prejudice. Eric squeezed my hand understandingly, bringing me away from my dark thoughts and back to earth. I looked up at him gratefully, and followed his gaze across the room where Godric was kneeling next to a pile of bloody remnants. To him - it wasn't just another nameless person, he or she was a human or a vampire that he had probably known - one who had memories, a life, relationships with others, hopes, dreams, opportunities in the future they would never get to have all because of one man's hate that drove his followers to accomplish this insane destruction of others. Godric looked disturbed and depressed as he stared without blinking at the mutilated corpse before him, he looked almost...guilty. As if, somehow, he was the sole cause of the attack that had just occurred.

Sensing Eric's and my combined gaze he looked up. Without speaking, he sped by us and held the door open. We headed to the last car left, a navy blue BMW parked behind a solitary grove of trees on the edge of the driveway which had miraculously survived the evening unscratched.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Godric." At my words he seemed slightly surprised, I guess he wasn't used to receiving genuine sympathy from anyone.

He nodded. "It was bound to happen eventually. The nest has used this house for all of its public events recently. Its location was undoubtedly compromised, but I assumed that after tonight's events at the church that Newlin would have left us in peace. I'm sorry that others had to pay for my lack of foresight."

Eric spoke up as he held the back door open for me, using his other hand to gently help me in. Normally I would have been a little miffed at being assigned the backseat, but given how tired I was I couldn't care less. I found myself more annoyed at the loss of contact with Eric. _W__oah! When did that happen? _Plus, vampires liked to drive fast, and I was still shaken from the night's proceedings. "How could you have known what Newlin was planning? Any move against us was a complete suicide mission after the demonstration with Stan and the others earlier. This only proves how crazy he has become - and his followers along with him. Don't take the blame for this Godric."

To my surprise, Godric joined me in the backseat while Eric walked around to the driver's side. "As Sheriff it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of my nest, and tonight I failed."

He turned to me and picked up my hands in his, "Ms. Stackhouse, however, did not. "

I interrupted, "Please, call me Sookie."

The corners of his mouth tilted upwards, "Sookie, I have yet to properly thank you for what you did earlier in the nest. If you had not warned us of their intent, I fear many more would have been injured and more likely killed. If there is anything I can possibly do for you - please don't hesitate to ask." My jaw dropped.

"Oh no - I couldn't. I mean thank you for the offer, but I was just doing what anyone would have done with this curse. I can't imagine not warning you all. That just wouldn't be right, you know?"

Godric, the ancient vampire, who had probably seen it all, heard it all, and done it all looked shocked. I heard Eric chuckle from the front seat.

"What? What did I say?"

Eric POV

Wow, the little telepath was full of surprises. She didn't realize how different she truly was. Any other human would immediately have listed out a bunch of petty desires like money, or wishing to be turned etc. The lists were always long and unoriginal. But this one, even in her self-reliant state I knew she still needed money even if she refused to ask for it. She was better than that. I could sense Godric's own shock at her honesty and her innate goodness without needing compensation. She seriously didn't think twice about warning a room full of potential killers and their companions about the threat. She was incredible.

I decided to chime in before the confusion in her eyes turned to annoyance. "Sookie, that is the first time in my existence, and most likely Godric's as well, that a human has turned down an open-ended reward. You performed a tremendous service to the Dallas nest tonight, saving countless lives including that of my own maker. You deserve to be compensated yet, you ask for nothing in return."

"Oh." Accepting my explanation, her head nodded and her eyes blinked tiredly. Her body moved of its own accord, sagging against Godric's shoulder. His arms moved her effortlessly, as he shifted both of their positions so she could rest her head on his lap. She let out a contented sigh as he gently brushed the strands of hair from her face.

_Is she always like this? So selfless? So brave? So accepting? So good?_

_Surprisingly - yes._

_Why does she call her **gift** a...curse? _I could feel his displeasure at her word selection and the low value she seemed to place on herself.

_I have yet to find out._

"Sookie?" He asked quietly, not wishing to disturb her lest she had fallen asleep.

She raised her head and sleepily opened her eyes, surprised at the position she found herself in. "Hmmhmm?"

"Why do you call your telepathy a curse?" I stopped breathing. I was anxious to hear her reply - I had often wondered this as well. But, because of Compton's helicopter-like behavior hadn't spent much time with her alone.

She straightened up and turned slowly towards him, "Because until I learned to control it that's what it was. When I was little I couldn't block people out - it was horrible hearing all that noise all the time. I would answer people's thoughts instead of their actual words and they thought I was weird - called me a freak, and crazy, and a bunch of other stuff. Even my own parents were scared of me. They sent me to see a bunch of doctors and behavior therapists and stuff, but they were never able to get an answer what was wrong with me. Gran is the only one who ever thought my gift was actually worth something - and she encouraged me to keep working with it so I could get better at controlling it, so I don't have to live in a world full of meaningless noise all the time."

_That makes sense. Even their words are hard to listen to at times - they are full of trivial nothings that mean so much to them in the short time they are given. What does she mean by noise though - does she actually hear them or ..?_

My maker looked slightly confused as well. "Noise?"

"Yes - in their minds it's like their private commentary running on and on. Each person's sounds different. Normally, it's just a bunch of petty commentary about stuff no one cares about. Blah, blah, blah. And people are always complaining. Or, it's stuff that they keep locked inside deep deep down that they only let out in their heads because that is where they think they are safe and secure - where nobody can hear them and judge them. So most of the time its just mean and nasty and grinding to listen to. School was really hard for me. It's easier now with my shields, but I always have to work at keeping them up. Part of the reason why I like y'all so much, is because being around y'all is so peaceful. "

Seeing the incredulous expressions on Godric's and my face, she clarified. "I can't hear vampire thoughts."

"Oh." I could see the wheels turning in my maker's mind. "I am sorry. Your life has been quite difficult."

Sookie POV

"You have no idea." A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered how the townspeople saw her - 'Crazy Sookie'. This was why she didn't mind the supernatural world so much - yeah she didn't like getting hurt, but in their community she was actually valued for her talent. Vampires saw it more as an asset - not a disability.

"You are tired Ma Petite. Please rest. I promise you are safe with Eric and I. I will wake you when we arrive."

I nodded my head, but I didn't want to close my eyes. I felt safe for the moment, but I didn't trust myself not to end up in Godric's lap again. I felt a slight pressure on my brain as if Godric was trying to glamour me. Instinctively knowing he was only trying to help, I let myself succumb to the awaiting darkness.

Eric POV

I was shocked when Godric's glamour worked. She closed her eyes and relaxed in her seat. Godric pulled her gently into her former position, with one hand cradling her head and the other gently stroking her soft golden hair. Her breathing began to slow followed by the steady beat of her courageous heart. Godric and I looked at her with slightly envious looks - even the undead didn't look so peaceful when they went to rest. She slept almost soundlessly. I kept my eyes mostly on the road, but the subject of my thoughts was in the backseat beside my maker. Godric and I remained lost in contemplation on the way back to the hotel.


	4. Hotel Carmelia

Brighter than the Sun  
Chapter 4 - Hotel Carmelia Part 1

* * *

Hello all! This story has been tugging at my mind for over a year now and I'm eager to share it, in its entirety, with all of you. Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! All this positive reinforcement has miraculously allowed my to churn out more possible chapters in the past couple days than I thought I would be able to. As you've probably noticed by now, this Sookie is a little bit more observant and (hopefully, you'll agree) less annoying. Sadly, Bill is still rather unsavory. But not to worry, karma is a relentless bitch. Pardon my language. Anyways, I hope the POV switches are easy to follow and help to clarify the story line, if not please don't hesitate to let me know. As always, any comments, criticism, etc. please write in the reviews section. I read all of them, even if I may not reply. Thank you especially to those who jumped on this story at the beginning, you first 8 reviewers - with a couple repeat offenders ;) erin 1705, Perfecta999, pettitgirl, vanilla, TSJorSydPip, WRose, and racecz5. Enjoy!

Love always, artemis6118

P.S. A 2nd (or even, possibly a 3rd) chapter will also be going up this weekend in gratitude for the continued patience and support from all of you. Gotta love karma :)

* * *

Bill POV

_After all that I have done for her! The little bitch! She should know better than to disrespect me in front of others. She herself said she loved me and she wanted to make things easier between us, then she goes and pulls a stunt like that. I can't wait to properly train her once we return to the Queen's palace. _I slowed my pace down just outside of the hotel lobby, startling the few valet personnel standing in front of the door idly waiting for their shifts to be over. As I seemingly materialized out of thin air, they all jumped. _Stupid humans. "_Move." I glared at them as I pushed past. I needed to make some very important phone calls. I could tell the bond between Sookie and I was weakening and with what happened tonight we would have to re-exchange blood again before I could take her to New Orleans. It would not work to have her try to rebel against my dominance in public, especially in front of Sophie-Ann. She was way too independent for her own good. Plus, re-affirming the bond would ensure that she would be that much easier to control when it came to turning her over. Before we left for Dallas, I made sure we had exchanged blood, at this point she was close to being completely dependent on me. _If only she were able to be glamoured-that would make this all so much easier. _I looked down at my cell and noticed that I had a missed call from the palace. _Oh shit._

Sookie POV

I was awakened by my body rocking gently and the Godric's voice in my ears, "Sookie. We are here."

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see a very young-looking vampire's face above my own. I felt my cheeks begin to burn, as my conscious mind realized exactly where I had put my head for the majority of the drive. _I didn't drool or snore, but of all times I hoped I hadn't this time at least! Or that I didn't offend him - I didn't mean to migrate to his lap!- honest to God I didn't!_ "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't..."

His face held only a slightly amused smile as his eyes read the expression playing so clearly across my face. He waved off my apology."It is quite alright, Ma Petite."

Eric, still distractingly shirtless, was on his other side, smirking as he held the door open for me. Godric exited first, and held out his hands to steady me as I shakily stepped out of the car, mindful of the dress I had on. Eric passed the valet the keys and we walked slowly inside. They didn't seem to mind my human pace the way Bill had.

We seemed to float into the elevator with Godric gently supporting my arm and Eric following closely behind. He said something about the hotel not having enough rooms and having to share. Before I realized it, we were on my floor, standing in front of the hotel room I stayed in with Bill - _well used to stay in. I don't think I want to see him anytime soon. He was pissed at the house - I hope he forgives me. He'll understand. We just need to take a breather and both calm down and I desperately need to sleep, before we talk this through. I don't care where I sleep really, if I don't find a bed soon I'm just gonna sleep on the floor._

Eric spoke, "Here we are." He was facing a door on the opposite side, I watched as he slid the key in the slot and the green bubble turned on. _Wait, Eric has the room right across from Bill and I? Oh no, I hope he hasn't heard anything... I would just die of embarrassment! _It's not like I was ashamed that Bill is-well used to be (I corrected myself mentally) my boyfriend, it's just not proper for others to hear what one does behind closed doors. _I wonder if Bill knew about that? No, he couldn't have. He would've told me that at least. Right? The doors must be soundproofed or he would have not been at it like he has been ever since we've been here, well, save the past couple days that I was locked in that basement with Hugo._ For a second, I was mortified and extremely embarrassed. _What could Eric have heard? Oh no..._

"Sookie?" _Oh Lord have mercy! This is quite possibly one of the worst nights of my life. _I heard the door Eric had just opened snap to a close and I turned to face him.

Bill POV

After a lengthy discussion over the telepath with Her Majesty_,_ I heard the voices of my Sookie, Godric, and Eric coming down the hall. _Hmmm this is an interesting development. Already tired of her company, are we? She's probably been whining on and on about me to them, I'm sure they can't wait to drop her off at my doorstep. _

I waited till she was right outside the door before opening it, her heart skipped a beat. I grinned as if just her presence made me happier - returning to the little charade I'd established.

"Sookie?" She did look rather startled, but she seemed reluctant to return to my presence. I'd have to fix that too. Under no circumstances was she ever to not crave my company, I was the best thing that had ever happened to her in that little backwoods town of hers.

"What is it Bill?" Her eyes darted to Eric and Godric, before returning to mine.

I had to admit I was a little shocked to hear her like this. She seemed drained, paler than I'd ever seen her before. It must be the explosion, it's scared her. And the evening has been so long for a breather, she must be tired. I was surprised at the sympathy I felt for her in this moment - she was way out of her element and clearly it had been taking its toll on her. It reminded me of when I'd seen my wife for the first time after being turned, and with that thought I knew I would at least restore her to some of her former glory before Godric and Eric had interfered. I would save my sweet revenge against them until after I was finished with her and the Queen. _Maybe I could even get the Queen to help?_

"I've been worried about you." I reached out to touch her, but was stopped by Godric. Unable to reach her, I carefully examined her exposed skin from my vantage point for further bite marks besides the ones on her wrist that had yet to fade. She stiffened and immediately shifted closer to Eric and Godric. "What's wrong darling?"

"Don't touch me! Don't even look at me! You've got to stop with this jealous over-protective crap! Just leave me alone." She sighed tiredly and slumped a little against the wood door, as if the outburst had fatigued her further.

"My Sookie-"

"No! I am not your anything Bill!"

"As you have been previously informed, Miss Stackhouse is under my formal protection. You have gone against my ruling and for that there are serious consequences. I am sorry, Ma Petite but I cannot let this act of blatant disregard for authority go without punishment. Mr. Compton you are banished from my area for the next century. Effective immediately. If you are found in my area again during that time, you will will face your final death."

"But - " I tried to plead my case as Sookie just watched on with no emotion reflected in her face. Zoning out, I think she called it. Godric again interrupted.

"William Compton, with you're blatant disrespect for elders and authority I am surprised that you have survived this long. Your Sheriff has informed me that you have already been in front of the Magister this year. Are you aware of what would happen if you were to be placed in front of Magnus twice?"

"Yes, Sheriff."

Godric raised his eyebrow. I understood the meaning perfectly. With one last look at my telepath, I turned and ran as fast as I was physically capable out of the hotel and back to my ancestral home.

Sookie POV

When Bill left, I felt my muscles unclench and relaxed. I moved my body off the door only to slump against Godric, wishing I could just melt into the generic hotel carpet. I tried to rub out some of the pain in my arm, but stopped and winced because it hurt too much. I knew my earlier injuries must have healed from the little bit of blood I had accidentally swallowed, but my arm was still a darkening rainbow of bruises after Bill. I'd had worse, but it was still an irritant.

Rather than go down that mental one-way street, I decided to figure out more important things. First things first...sleep. Where am I going to sleep tonight? At this point even the floor would be relatively comfy, but after what happened with Gabe I didn't want to be left vulnerable to whoever else ventured onto this floor. I definitely didn't want to sleep in his and my old room, I'd stay with Jason - but I don't know which suite he's in, which left Eric and Godric. Of course, Eric would be thrilled about this.

"Um Eric, Godric, if it's alright with you, may I stay in your room tonight?"

Eric smiled like the cat who got the cream. "Of course, Lover."

I was too tired to protest at his inappropriate term of endearment, so I just said my thank you and turned to follow Eric into his suite. I felt Godric's eyes on me, watching me warily as if I was about to fall over any minute - which if I was being honest with myself - I probably was. I stepped in after him, not really caring where I slept as long as I was safe from that over protective a-hole. I was trying to locate a couch, when I realized Eric was missing. "What happened to Eric?"

Just as I said that, a certain Viking stepped into the room holding my suitcase and one of those file folder thingys- I think they're called portfolios? I was too tired to care about some silly papers right now, so I just knelt down to where Eric had set my bag on the floor and began to dig out some pajamas and toiletries. Eric and Godric were talking in soft voices at the glass dining table in the suite's kitchenette.

"Do you guys mind if I use the shower? Click!_ There goes the fangs. Typical. _- I'm sorta..." I couldn't find the words to express how disgusting and filthy I was feeling but they understood. Eric pointed to where the bathroom was and told me to take whatever time I needed.

I thanked him before trudging to the room he indicated, feeling two pairs of eyes on me the entire way, and I closed then locked and relocked the door. I trusted them both, but I wasn't 100% sure that Eric wouldn't try to take a peek anyways after all of his past innuendos and side looks. That vampire had been trying to get into my pants since the first time we met.

I turned the water on to the hottest it would go, before stripping and jumping in. This shower was the nicest shower I had ever been-it was all ceramic tile with little carvings in it of floral designs and it could easily fit 10 people- _Dang Eric! Just...wow!_ I scrubbed and rescrubbed, washed and rewashed every inch of my body trying to remove all evidence of the attack at the nest. I was careful to avoid any unnecessary movement for fear of sending another bolt of pain through my body. The adrenaline from the night's events had worn off, and I was feeling the soreness of all the trials my body had been through in just a few days. Once, I was sure that I was totally clean I just remained under the water, letting its heat wash over me and let it wash all thoughts of Bill's behavior and the evening down the drain until I was ready to deal with them.

Finally feeling remotely human, I turned off the water, dried off and put on my pajamas - a super soft pair of grey sweat pants Tara had given me for my birthday and a light blue tank top. Easy enough to put on without a whole lot of effort and modest enough that I wouldn't have to worry about my girly bits being on display while I was asleep. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I put some Chapstick over my lips and hung up my towel to dry before returning to Godric and were waiting for me at the table, and watched me as I made my way over to them.

Eric held out a chair for me, "How was the shower? I swear he should copyright that leer of his.

I felt a tired grin slide across my lips before answering. "Great, thanks." The portfolio thing on the table caught my eye- "What is that?" I looked back and forth between the two who appeared to be in silent debate over whether or not to answer me. "Please just spit it out you two, I don't know if I could deal with any more surprises tonight."

Godric, took the item in question and started to unwind the string holding it sealed. He took out a photo and passed it to me. It was a picture of me working at Merlotte's with Arlene before she had started dating Rene. "I've never seen this before. Where did you find this? "

He didn't answer and reached into portfolio and laid out the rest of its contents on the glass table before me. Most of it, I had never seen before. There were a bunch of odd looking charts, a letter or two, and some upside down photos which Godric was flipping over. The first thing that I recognized was a newspaper article from when I was seven years old, it was the obituary containing the deaths of my parents. I quickly looked on to the next one, another newspaper article this one from when I was in third grade - I had won a spelling contest. Gran had taped the same clipping to her fridge for weeks right after making my favorite pie in celebration. I looked at the next picture Godric had flipped over, it was taken five years ago when I had just started working at Merlotte's back when Arlene still had some of her natural hair color. Arlene with only red streaks in her brown hair, was giving me a pitcher and pointing to a table. _Why did Bill have this? _The next one was taken two nights before I had ever met Bill - I was getting out of Tony's car after our first date. I had complained about not feeling good, and stopped it early because although he was sweet, his thoughts had freaked me out.

_What did all this mean? I understand the whole trying to find out more about the person you love concept, but this seems like a little much. It's almost as if he was stalking me, especially with that last picture._ The next was a letter, signed by a Sophie-Ann. I couldn't bear to read through the whole thing, I didn't really want to know much more as I was already creeped out by the extensive research that was in this package. _And to think there are at least 40 more pictures left on the table that Godric didn't turn over... I wonder what those are of?_ I could hardly bear to read the signature and the postscript at the bottom- relating how Bill was anticipating bringing back his prize for the queen to enjoy. My vision blurred as the tears began to fall. Our whole relationship had been a lie. Bill had taken advantage of me - I had given him everything. He was my first true love, and it was all fake. Every kiss, every touch, every "I love you" had been part of his assignment. Suddenly, I was beyond pissed at him and myself for believing him."It was all a lie. My first love, and I was only an object he was trying to give his..." I couldn't say anymore as I choked on my sobs. I felt someone's gentle hands on my face, wiping away the water clouding my eyes, clearing my vision so that I could see.

"Shhhhhh Ma Petite. You are under my formal protection. I swore I would not let anything bad happen to you. I will not let you be taken by the Infant Queen. Nor will I let Compton in sight of you. Sookie, I am sorry that one as good as you was hurt by such filth. He is not worthy of you. In the short time I have known you, you have shown me all of the best things that humans can be. You are beautiful, compassionate, brave, and despite the enormous cost to your own well being, you continue to help our kind. I will do whatever I can to ensure your safety, Ma Petite. You will never have anything to fear from my child or I." He picked me up and curled me against his chest, rocking me gently. The movement comforted me, while his fingers wiped away my tears. I realized I was gasping for air, and tried to breathe in. After a few tries, I was able to. And I just let myself let it all out - the tears cascaded from my eyes onto his shirt. Another pair of hands rubbed soothing circles into my back. It seemed like Godric's and Eric's arms were the only thing keeping me together while the world I had known fell apart.

I woke up facing Godric with his arms still around me. When I turned to my left and saw Eric was there too, his hand resting on my hip. The front of Godric's shirt and my tank were still damp with last night's tears. I felt fragile and stiff, like I was made of porcelain and one wrong movement would shatter me into a million pieces. My bladder finally won against my protesting muscles and urged me out of bed. I took care of my human needs and washed my face before crawling back into my space between their two cold bodies and pulling up the golden comforter over all of us. I didn't want to think about anything else right now. I felt so safe snuggled up against Godric's chest after everything that had happened. Eric's hand immediately returned to my waist, I turned my head to see if he had awakened but he still seemed dead to the world. He seemed so peaceful lying there, unlike his usual smirk a contented grin graced his features. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

_The first thing I noticed was the pain was gone. Not just the physical pain, but the ache in my chest from Bill's betrayal had totally dissolved into nothing. Two pairs of hands ran leisurely up and down my back, strong and gentle, circling my spine and releasing all the tension I hadn't realized was there. I was too hot under the comforter, and kicked it off before leaning back against Eric and into those hands that dipped lower and lower with each round. _

_Godric's brown eyes filled my vision, he leaned forward and whispered, "Sookie, don't hurt for him anymore. We will never let anything bad happen to you. We will protect you and cherish you for the rest of our existence. Please."_

_Before I could speak the doubts entering my mind, his lips were on mine. I let go of everything else and focused on what I was feeling, with him and Eric right now. Godric's lips on mine, I was on fire, and I didn't ever want to stop burning. Screw the rest of the world. This was all that mattered right now. This felt good. Right._

_ Eric's hands moved leisurely up the sides of my rib cage to my chest, massaging my breasts before taking them one at a time into his mouth. Rolling, and gently teasing a nipple with his tongue while tweaking the other with his fingers, before he switched to the other one giving it equal attention. Godric's lips teasingly trailed cool kisses lower and lower with his tongue dipping in and twirling around my belly button. I spread my legs wider in anticipation as he grinned wickedly up to me before assaulting my clit with his tongue, taking long swipes from top to bottom before delving in and out. I was burning and moaning and bucking my hips urging him on. His tongue was joined by one then two fingers pumping in and out, my inner walls clamped down and I came hard on his fingers seeing stars as I felt them growl and bite in sync. _

I awoke with a start, with my hands tangled in the bed sheets. I had never been this aroused in my life.

I was alone in our bed and looked around in a panic. I found Eric smirking, leaning against the door frame, "Did you sleep well, Lover?"

I felt the warmth flood my cheeks, normally I would have been embarrassed but I refused to let his behavior ruin my euphoric mood for the moment. "Very well actually, thanks for asking." (I was originally going to say "I've had better" just to see Eric's response, but Gran didn't raise a liar and I am certainly not going to start now especially after Bill.) _Who I just might end up staking for what he put me through, I know I'm supposed to be a good Christian and all, but there is no way in hell that I am turning the other cheek after what he did to me._) His eyes widened slightly at the lack of shame in my tone as I clambored out of bed and strolled past him. I was aiming for the graceful, calm, collected, and unaffected stroll in my current search for food, but I tripped on my way past him. Before I could hit the floor, his pale arms snaked out around my waist and drew me steady against him. With my face pressed against his broad chest I heard myself murmur a quick thanks.

"Anytime. Hungry?" His piercing blue eyes stared down at me intently.

"Yes, actually." With his arm still encircling my waist, he escorted me to the kitchenette.


End file.
